In Which Shaggy Feels Pretty
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Daphne walks in on Shaggy having a rather... personal moment. Daphne/Shaggy.


Wrote this for a friend who really wanted some cross-dressing Shaggy XD

* * *

><p>So, like, it wasn't exactly manly. Fred would definitely never do it, and the reason Shaggy had started in the first place was because sometimes it benefited the team if he and Scoob got all prettied up for whatever reason as a distraction. And, like, okay, it was kind of fun to do it when they weren't in the middle of some absolutely terrifying mystery.<p>

Shaggy shivered slightly, applying blush with a careful hand. By turns, he hated and he loved the work he and his friends did. He hated the absolute bone-chilling fear the supposed hauntings and monster attacks could bring, loved being with the people (and dog) closest to him. He especially loved being near Da-

"Daph?" Startled, the lipstick he'd been about to spread over his lip shot across his cheek instead, and he was standing there in a slinky green column of silk. It was slit up the side nearly to his thigh and he was wearing strappy green pumps of the same hue. "Uh... um... I..."

She pursed her lips and Shaggy was so completely sure that she was going to laugh at him. His days in the group flashed before his eyes as surely as his life would before death. The thought of being kicked out of Mystery Inc. was a death in itself, the idea of never seeing his friends again-

And then Daphne was closing the door and striding towards him. "Gee, Shaggy, you shouldn't just let someone surprise you into ruining your lipstick. Now we have to wash off the blush and you did a really good job with it, too. Your cheekbones are amazing."

We? His cheekbones? Amazing? "Uh..."

Lips pursing again, she wiped away the lipstick on his cheek and most of the blush with a removal wipe she took out of her purse. She ended up wiping all of it away. "It really is a shame. So much wasted." Taking the tube of color from his limp fingers, she grabbed his shoulder to pull him down slightly and proceeded to paint his lips herself. "This is a gorgeous color. It goes great with your skin tone."

"Oh," he replied because it was the only thing he could think of. This was, like, not even close to what he envisioned happening if anyone had ever caught him at this.

"And I love this." She tugged at his dress. "Really nice material and strapless was a good choice. Bold," she commended. "You have a jacket to go with it?"

"Like... yeah." Why was she still there?

"I'd love you see it. And those shoes are to die for, by the way." She plucked up the blush, fluttered it over his cheeks with practiced ease. And then she was reaching for the eyeshadow, looking at the different shades of green to his eyes to the dress and back again before selecting one. "Eyes shut, Shags."

"Right," he murmured, hesitantly shutting his eyes. Like, here it comes. Here was when she'd start laughing or go and fetch Velma and Fred so they could laugh at him too.

"Alright, open them." He did, lashes fluttering. She hadn't run out to get anyone. It was still just the pair of them and - and, wow, his eyes looked great. Big and dark and... smoky. "You've got really pretty lashes. They're so much lighter than your hair." She ruffled it, smiling, and Shaggy gulped.

"It's almost a shame to darken them," she continued, "but that eyeshadow just demands it." That said, she picked up the mascara. "Dark brown?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Good choice," she praised and flicked it over his lashes with the same ease she'd applied everything with thus far. She stepped back when she was finished, capping the mascara and setting it down. "Yeah, that looks great."

Shaggy looked passed her and into the mirror, a little surprised. He started to nervously lick his lips, but remembered the lipstick and stopped himself. He gazed at Daphne. "So, like... why did you do this?"

Her laugh tumbled out. "Because I like fashion and I like you. This is really the best of both worlds, Shaggy."

"You like me?" he said quietly, more than a little stunned. He'd always thought... Like... what about Fred?

"Of course I like you." As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Daphne took a step towards him, took his shoulder to pull him down again, and pressed the lightest of kisses to his lips to avoid smearing their respective lipsticks. "Go get the jacket that goes with this. I want to see you in it."

Cheeks reddened from more than just the makeup, Shaggy turned and went to the closet to grab it off the hangar. His blush deepened when Daphne took it from him, helped him put it on. Her fingers lingered on the bared section of his back, his shoulders. "You're so cute, Shaggy."

"L-like so are you, Daph."

She smiled and wound her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "You know what? I think I'll go put on a suit that'll do that dress justice. And we'll go dancing."

Dancing? he wondered but she was already striding out of the room. "You really are gorgeous, Shaggy." She blew him a kiss from the door before disappearing.

And his blush returned full force. "So are you," he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Never written anything quite like this before... Lemme know what you think XD<p> 


End file.
